The present invention relates to modification of the individual lens and reflector members in a rectangular shaped pressed glass seal beam lamp unit which has particular utility for automotive headlamps. Specifically, molded projections are formed in each of said members to resist glass deformation in the sealing regions when the individual members are initially pressed.
Sealed beam headlamps have been used in motor vehicles for some time and the previous conventional circular headlamps have a generally symmetrical parabolic shape which could be hermetically sealed without undue difficulty. The more recently introduced rectangular shaped headlamp unit has proven more difficult to fusion seal the individual lens and reflector members together by reason of deformities produced when said individual members are initially pressed in glass molds. These deformities interfere with proper registration of the individual members when the hermetic sealing subsequently takes place since the deformities can be sufficiently prominent to produce actual bowing of the glass member sides. The sealing problem is especially severe if such bowing results in a convex deformity in one member while the remaining member has a concave deformity so that it becomes important for all opposing sides of each member to maintain a reasonably parallel relationship.